Venturi Assassin
by master of the unknown
Summary: Derek and Casey watched as the life they used to live was burned to ashes. With their siblings and dad kidnapped, mom killed and now taken in by Aunt Mage. Aunt Mage reveals a secret about herself that no one knew. She calls in a friend to help both Casey and Derek. Can a new generation of Assassin's save the world just like their ancestors. Open world crossover: Anything goes.


Hello everyone and welcome to my first big story project. Now I've been watching Life With Derek Non stop because lets be honest it was one of the best shows Disney Channel had ever produced. Anyways I decided to do something completly crazy and make a story thats completly unbelieveable, that could never happen in the Life With Derek Series but this is a fanfic after all. This story will be an open world cross over.

Open World Crossover: This means that this story can mix with any show, videogame or movie while not being a crossover at the same time. Its a Life With Derek story but it will not be defined as being crossed over with one particular story, there will be multiple ones :D.

Pairings: I have no idea, I'll leave that up to you the readers.

Crossovers: Kick-Ass(One and Two), Danny Phantom, Teen Wolf, Phineas and Ferb. It will have Assassin's Creed references. I don't know any other show I might want to cross it with so please leave me some ideas.

There will be some Oc's in the story eventually but I haven't thought that far ahead into the story but I will. Also I hope to have at least fifty chapters done in this story by the beginning of the summer of 2014. I will do my best to get that far but no promises are being made.

Anyways lets get this project on the road. I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Derek Venturi couldn't breath at the moment, he was hacking out black clouds of smoke that tried to invade his lungs. Derek could feel blood trailing down the open cut on his forehead and muttered a small curse as it began to sting. His soot covered hands reached out and tried to force his way through the door of his step-sister's room. He could hear her cries for help on the other side and he pushed against the door but it wouldn't budge. Getting frustrated, Derek pulled his foot back and slammed it full force against the wooden door. Derek almost smiled as he heard and seen the small crack appear on the door. Rearing back his foot once more, he rammed it against the door with everything he had and the door flew open. Derek heard Casey yelp in surprise as her bedroom door flew open and pratically hung on its hendges. Derek was completly horrified by the scene before him. Casey's room that used to filled with sorts of books that Casey liked to read and posters of bands she liked to listened to was swallowed in flames. And in the middle of it was Casey MacDonald, his useual proud, strong and independent step-sister was reduced to a crying mess. She had bruises and cuts all on her and it completly horrified Derek. He had never seen her look like this before and the image would forever be burned within his mind.

But he couldn't blame her given the situation, after all their house was on fucking fire! He stepped his way into the room and made his way into the middle where Casey sat in the fetal position.

"Come on Casey, we have to get out of here!"Derek screamed as he could hear the sound of the roof beginning to collapse in what used to be his old room. The cracking of the wood, it collapsing, crashing and breaking everything Derek used to hold close to his heart. His shout seemed to have some effect on Casey as the girl scrambled to her feet. Derek noticed Casey had a slight gash in her right leg that spilled blood on the carpet of her floor. He bet she would have a hard time walking on that leg and they both knew that they had very little time to escape the burning structure. He acted quickly and picked up Casey in a firemen's carry, he ignored her cries of surprise and began to walk towards the stairs. As he walked down the flight of stairs, he could hear the wooden steps protest to the added weight of both him and Casey, he could only prey they didn't collapse. Derek soon found out his prayer's had been answered as the stairs didn't collapse and they made it down safely, well as safe as they could when their house is on fire. Derek placed Casey on her feet and made his way to the door, he knew what was about to happen next. As Derek opened the door, he heard Casey scream out in complete grief. Derek though dared not to advert his attention from door as he already knew what caused Casey to cry out like that.

Casey MacDonald's heart was officially shattered at this point, her teary eyes rested on the unmoving frame of her mother who layed on the floor. Her features looked the same as they did always except for the huge noticable difference, a bullet shaped hole was carved right in the middle of her forehead. Casey strongly resisted the urge to throw up her breakfast from this morning, how had things gone so wrong in just a short amount of time. First her house was starting to break down and collapse due to the flames currently engulfing it and now her beautiful mother layed sprawled on the floor.

"Mom! wake up please!"Casey pleaded, moving her mother's arm in an attempt to awaken her as if she was simply resting. But Casey knew better, her mother wasn't resting, she was forever gone from this world and had moved onto the next one. Fresh tears dripped from her eyes as she cried out her frustrations to all that could hear her. She wanted to die right then and there, to be with her mother once more but she knew better than that, her mother wouldn't want something like that to happen to her.

"Come on Casey, we have to leave now or we will both die!"Derek shouted while hacking out a few more coughs. Casey spared her mother one last look and watched helplessly as the flames crawled closer to her, like a hungry predator ready to pounce on it's prey. She turned her head as she couldn't watch the scene anymore. She ran with all her might and escaped the burning house.

Derek felt his limbs finally give out and he collapsed on the front lawn of their house, his eyes were blurry and could see drops of blood spill into the grass as it still flowed freely from the open wound on his head. He watched as Casey collapsed next to him but she was unconsious, the stress of her mother being dead and their house on fire was obviously too much on her.

Derek though couldn't hold back his grief anymore as tears gently trailed from his eyes. How did all this happen so fast, why did it happen? Derek's eyes started to see black when he heard the sounds of sirens and the familiar voice of Emily, their neighbor and Casey's best friend call out to them. Derek finally passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

_FlashBack_

_It all started like any other saturday morning in the Venturi-MacDonald house. Derek was resting comfortably in his favorite chair, watching hockey. His brother and father, Edwin and George were sitting on the couch next to him, enjoying the fact that their favorite team was winning. Marty was playing with her favorite little monkey. Lizzy was in the kitchen eating breakfast and Nora was sitting across from her drinking a half cup of coffee. And like always, Derek's annoying step-sister Casey was probably in her room, reading some nasty book that was have Derek bored too tears in seconds. Or she could have been asleep for all he knew._

_As Derek was watching hockey, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that a large shadow seemed to dart across the curtain. He would have useually thought that it was just a car passing through. But recently, Derek has noticed someone has been following him. _

_It started around a month ago when George suddenly quit his job, Derek and the others asked why he did it but the only response they got was 'I was sick of being used by people that only cared about themselves' And the conversation kinda dropped after that. Recently when Derek would walk home after hanging out with Sam or some girl, he would always notice some man following him. But when ever he turned to see that person, they would always turn a corner and walk off in a different direction. But Derek wasn't a fool, he noticed everytime that the person was wearing a buisness suit of some kind and looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties._

_"Okay everyone, I best head out. I can't be late for this meeting" Nora announced which snapped Derek out of his little trip down memory lane. He gave her a farewell in the form of a grunt. Edwin did the same and George gave her a kiss on the cheek. As she headed towards the door, Derek had no idea the day was about to take a very drastic downturn._

_As soon as Nora opened the door, Derek heard her let out a horrified squeal which was followed by a loud 'smack'. Derek's head quickly snapped towards Nora's direction and watched with wide eyes as his step-mother fell to the ground, blood dripping from the corner of her lip. Derek watched as the same man who he thought had been following him entered the Venturi-MacDonald home with a pistol in hand. Derek waisted no time, he bolted out of his seat and ignored the cries from Edwin and his dad. Derek tackled the much larger form of the man against their door. Thanks to sports, Derek had definatly gained a good amount of muscle on him, he only hoped it would be enough to fend off this invader. _

_Derek heard the man grunt, in pain or discomfort he didn't know. Derek pulled back his fist and bashed the man across the cheek, he would have done it again had a fist seemingly sprouted from the man's side and connected harshly with his jaw. Derek stumbled back, his legs suddenly buckled in pain as the man he had tackled attacked his thighs. Derek looked up, only to see the handle of a gun come down hard across his head. Derek fought hard to stay awake as he watched with blurry eyes as another man in a suit walked in their home, Derek could tell this was the guy who punched him. He was bald and wore a suit that told Derek he was a man of money. A strange glint caught his eye, the man was wearing the strangest ring Derek had ever seen on his finger._

_"Well George, how've you been?" The man asked casually ignoring the looks of fear given by Edwin, Marty and Lizzy. Derek tilted his head and watched as his father glared at the man._

_"Frank Damico"George growled out, he stood up and pulled out what looked to be a small dagger, where he had gotten it Derek would never know. The man now identified as Frank Damico simply smiled at the sight of the dagger and waved his finger at George as if scolding a child._

_"Now I wouldn't do that if I were you George, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your kids and step-kids, do you?" Derek noticed multiple figures dressed in black entered their home, armed to the teeth with weapons. Derek heard his father growl once more before tossing the dagger, it seemed to land somewhere near the table._

_"What do you want Frank?" George asked while Derek shook the ringing out of his head, he would have stood up, had the man he tackled earlier wasn't pointing his gun straight down at him._

_"You already know what I want Venturi, where is the piece of Eden located?" Frank asked, his casual expression replaced with one of complete seriousness._

_"I'm not giving up where its located Frank, I refuse to let the Templar's get a hold of the Apple of Eden. I would rather die!"_

_"Well"Frank said, a cruel smile stretched across his features."I can arrange that real quickly now can't I?" Without warning, Frank Damico pulled out his own gun and shot Nora clear through the skull. Derek watched with horror as the body of his step-mother twitched violently for a second before going still._

_"Nora!/Mom!" George and the other's shouted in panic. Derek's body filled to the brim with rage, acting quick he swung his leg and kicked the gun free from the man's hand. Derek got back to his feet, only to get back-handed by Frank. Derek clutched his face in pain as he layed against the foot of the stairs. He hoped Casey was smart enough to stay in her room._

_"Smerick"Marty cried out as she tried to rush over to him only for the man to grab her._

_"Nice thinking Joe, keep her restrained. Boy's come get the kids!" Frank called out, the men in suits followed the order without a second thought. George finally lost it, he charged Frank and swung his fist which to his joy connected with Frank's face. Frank though was not pleased, his knee shot out and buried deep in George's gut. Twisting sharply on his heel, Frank's foot connected with George's head and the man fell like a sack of potatoes. Frank simply fixed his suit while cleaning off some imaginary dirt. _

_"One way or another George, you'll talk or I will force the location out of you" Frank said as one of his goons lifted up the unconsious George and slung him over his shoulder._

_"What about the kid over there"Big Joe said while pinching a nerve in Marty's neck, causing the struggling girl to go limp in his grasp. Frank looked at Derek and let out a scoff._

_"What about him Joe? He's no threat to us. Now since George won't easily provide us with the location to the piece of Eden. We will break his spirit, then he will tell us"Frank watched in some sick sort of satisfaction as his men pulled a struggling Edwin and Lizzy out of the door. _

_"You son of a bitch" Frank heard Derek mutter. Frank watched as the teen struggled to pick himself up off the stairs._

_"Well I bet your wondering why this all happened huh Derek? You see, your father used to work for me. Recently we heard a piece of Eden was stashed somewhere here in Canada, hidden by those horrid Assassins. So I set up a business to see which one of the resident's here could find the fragment. And unfortinatly for you, it was your father George who discovered it. We offered him a position here in the Templar's. But he refused! all because we want to use the Apple of Eden to control all minds in the world. He also refused to give me the location of where the piece is located. And well now were here" Frank said, the Templar ring glistened as a ray of sunlight reflected off it._

_"I have no idea what these Assassin's are, you Templars or what ever the fuck the Apple of Eden is. You won't get away with this though" Derek said._

_"Oh but I will" Frank turned on his feet and walked towards the front door. He stood there and reached off to the side. To Derek's horror, he pulled out a red gas can. Derek watched helplessly as he started to pour the gas on his favorite chair, the couch and his T.v!_

_"Oh no you don't, I'm sorry about this Nora" Derek reached up and pulled a picture of Casey and Nora both smileing without a care in the world. He gave it one last glance before chucking it at Frank. Frank felt the picture collide with his head and he released a hiss of pain. Now he was pissed off, he marched over to Derek and lifted the teen up._

_"You little bastard!" Frank bashed Derek across the face with a hard right hook, followed by a knee to the gut and finished off with a head-butt. Derek let out a cry of pain as his body was thrown harshly against the stairs. _

_"May the father of Understanding guide you Derek Venturi" Without another word, Frank walked towards the door. Derek watched as the man, no monster in human skin lighted a match and threw it._

_End of Flashback_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX_

Derek's eyes slowly opened to find a white ceiling looking down on him. A small beeping sound caught his attention, he could only guess that he was in a hospital room. Derek sat up slowly, ignoring the aching in his muscles. Derek heard the knob turning on the door of the room and watched as what he guessed was a doctor walked in with the familiar face of Aunt Mage.

"Aunt Mage" Derek croaked out. Aunt Mage let loose a cry as she embraced her nephew in a hug.

"Oh my little Derek, your okay" Derek could hear the woman was trying not to break out in sobs. He gently patted her back as she finally released him from her grip.

"Your lucky that we got to you when we did Derek" The doctor stated suddenly which got both Derek and Mage's attention."You were bleeding severly from that wound on your forehead and your lungs were pretty bad due to the smoke you inhaled, trying to stay alive. But we were able to fix you up no problem. I'm going to leave the two of you to talk"Without another word, the doctor left the room, leaving Derek and his Aunt alone.

"Aunt Mage, where's Casey?" Derek asked.

"She's over there honey" Aunt Mage pointed to Derek's right and sure enough, Casey was laying sprawled out on the hospital bed, unconsious for all to see. "So Derek, what happened?" So many question's ran through the old woman's mind but that was the first thing that blurted out of her mouth.

So Derek retold his story on what happened, he noticed when he mentioned the 'Assassins, Templars and pieces of Eden' that his Aunt Mage's face darkened. It was obvious to the teen male that his Aunt knew something that he didn't. After the story was over, the two sat in silence for what seemed like forever when two minutes passed by. Aunt Mage finally let out a long sigh.

"So the Templar's are still around huh, I was afraid of this" Aunt Mage said.

"Who are the Templar's?" Derek asked.

"Don't worry about it now honey"Aunt Mage noticed he was about to protest and patted his head."I will tell you when your up and recovered, along with Casey. Right now lets talk about where you'll be living. You and Casey right now are obviously going to come and live with me"

"But Aunt Mage, you live in a tiny apartment in Iowa. How are me and Casey supposed to live there with you?"(I don't remember if this is where she actually lives but I'm going to make it there to fit the story).

"Oh you actually believed that huh?"At Derek's confused expression she decided to explain."Derek I could have payed for a much larger house if I really wanted to. I'm actually wealthy due to some well made investments but I never liked flaunting my wealth so I settled for a small apartment" Aunt Mage explained with a small smile. Derek couldn't believe it, his relative was rich and she didn't spend that money like it was going out of style, such a thing was unheard of.

"Anyway we will wait till Casey wakes up to decide this any farther, right now I have to make a quick phone call" Aunt Mage gave Derek one last hug and walked out of the room. Once outside of her nephews room, Aunt Mage scowled deeply. Even thinking of the name Templar's caused a bad taste to settle in her mouth. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number. Aunt Mage waited as for a few moments before the person on the other end finally picked up.

"Hello Mage, its good to hear from you again" The voice was obviously male.

"Hello Desmond"She let out another sigh."We have important things to talk about"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(Three Months later)

Derek's life has been one hell of a rollercoaster ride so to speak ever since he was released from the hospital. First he and Casey moved in with Aunt Marge who true to her word was truley a lot more wealthy than she ever let him or the others know. They bought a four bedroom house in the country, outside the city of Memphis Tennissee. Why his Aunt wanted to move here was beyond him. Their house was surrounded by thick patches of woods and Derek could only guess what animal's lived out there. Both Casey and Derek also noticed some guy seemed to stop by and visit his Aunt every once in awhile. The man looked to be about the same age as his Aunt so he obviously guessed the two were friends.

Currently Derek sat up in his new bedroom, glancing out the window as rain poured from the heavens above. The clatter of rain drops against the window and roof of the house seemed to bring him a certain calmness that he never had before. Derek's mind began to wonder how his siblings were doing, he could only guess not so well since they were kidnapped by that damn Frank Damico. He had vowed long ago that he would see them again somehow and he would make Frank Damico pay for what he did to his family.

"Don't worry Ediwn, Lizzy and little Marty, I will find you guys no matter what" Derek whispered.

Downstairs Aunt Mage and her friend/former Assassin, Desmond Miles sat on the front pourch, rocking back and forth on wooden chairs while sipping on nice hot tea.

"So have you put any thought into the idea I gave you Desmond?" Aunt Mage asked her long time friend. Aunt Mage had met Desmond long ago, she had just been recruited into the Assassin's when Desmond finally took over as leader, so to speak. Aunt Mage was so eager to learn what ever the Assassin's had to offer her so she could help bring peace to mankind and thats what started a very long and generous friendship between Desmond and herself. Aunt Mage glanced over to see Desmond scratching his small white stubbles of facial hair, releasing a sigh as well but gave no other reply.

"Come on Desmond, a new generation of Assassin's need to rise or the Order will die with us and mankind will be left to deal with the Templar's alone. I won't let that happen and I know you wouldn't either" Her words caused Desmond to look at her for a second before he acknowledged her words with a slow head nod.

"You are correct Mage, but do you believe those two will only use this training as some sort of revenge against Damico or will actually use it for the purpose us Assassin's intended it to be?"Desmond asked.

"I have no doubt they will try and get back at Damico but they are the only two I trust to take on the responsibilities of an Assassin. I give you my word Desmond that Derek and Casey have the potential to surpass even us one day given the right training" Desmond could pratically feel the pride dripping from her words as she spoke them. Aunt Mage must truley believe in those two if she actually declared they could surpass himself and her. Slowly Desmond released a small chuckle.

"What happened to the young girl who always stated she would kick my butt and become leader of the Assassin's. Never would I believe I hear you actually acknowledge someone who had more potential then yourself" Desmond said while Aunt Mage giggled softly. His words were true, she always would challenge Desmond to become the leader of the Assassin's and no matter how hard she tried, she could never get the upper hand on him.

"That little girl has grown up into the fine young woman you see today"She said with a smile."So what do you say Desmond, you ready to start another generation of Assassin's?"

"Sure but if I find out they so much as give away our secrets to any others without your or my permission, then I will personally eliminate them Mage. I'm not threatining your family but we both know that the Assassin's have secrets that don't need to be discovered"

"Yes I understand Brother Desmond, after all nothing is true" Aunt Mage said with a smile.

"Everything is permitted"Desmond said. The two didn't say another word, they just listened as the rain continued to pour down. But Aunt Mage couldn't keep the grin off her face, her little Derek and Casey would be great Assassin's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Well everyone I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story. I decided I wanted to do a project that I really haven't seen attempted yet. Well if it has please send me the story so I can read it. Untill next time, keep watching out for that next chapter.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


End file.
